falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Psych eval: Wyatt Johnson
}} Psych eval: Wyatt Johnson is a holotape in Fallout 76. Location The tape can be found at Morgantown Airport, in the locked safe within the eastern plane wreck. Transcript PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION: WYATT JOHNSON REPRODUCE ::... ...:: BEGIN TRANSCRIPTION OF AUDIO RECORDING ::... DR. MADISON: This is Doctor Madison of the Responders. I am conducting a psychological evaluation of patient Wyatt Johnson. This session is being recorded. Hello Wyatt. WYATT JOHNSON: Hi. DR. MADISON: These assessments are informal evaluations and are only intended to get a better understanding of how you're going. Is that clear? WYATT JOHNSON: Yes, Doctor. DR. MADISON: Good. I'll be asking a few simple questions. Please answer honestly. First, can you state your current role with the Responders? WYATT JOHNSON: I make sure the monsters stay locked up. DR. MADISON: The Scorched, you mean? WYATT JOHNSON: Yeah, the walking demons. DR. MADISON: Okay. Can you describe why you chose to volunteer for this job? WYATT JOHNSON: Volunteer? I thought it was mandatory. DR. MADISON: No, it was completely voluntary. We posted the request and conducted interviews. WYATT JOHNSON: Oh, I figured since my momma got scorched that this was my punishment. DR. MADISON: No, Wyatt. This is a completely voluntary role. And your mother, Brenda, was infected by the Scorched but that doesn't mean there's any kind of punishment involved. WYATT JOHNSON: I let them get close to her. It's my fault. DR. MADISON: No, it's not. It was an accident, Wyatt. WYATT JOHNSON: That don't matter. I know this my punishment. DR. MADISON: Wyatt, in your interview you said you had a terminal illness, and that's why you were choosing to become a quarantine guard. WYATT JOHNSON: Yeah, I do have a terminal illness. It's called life. DR. MADISON: Wyatt, work with me here. WYATT JOHNSON: Can I go now? I promised Livvy that I'd grill some dogs tonight. I finally got the grill working. DR. MADISON: We're almost done, just a few more questions. WYATT JOHNSON: When I grill, the kerosene leaks a little and covers up the stench of those monsters. DR. MADISON: *sigh* I'm sorry, son. We're done. You can go. END TRANSCRIPTION OF AUDIO RECORDING ::... }} EVALUATION RESULTS REPRODUCE ::... Results of continued interviews with Wyatt have been difficult and troublesome. Subject refuses to cooperate and is showing signs of psychosis and critical detachment. Subject is distant, showing signs of instability, PTSD, and separation anxiety. Or he's just being a smartass kid. However, he does seem to get along very well with Olivia. Recommendations: Continue evals of subject on a weekly basis. Keep a careful eye on this one, but should be okay under Olivia's supervision. }} Doctor's notes REPRODUCE ::... Reminder to check in with Maria (whenever possible) on holotape inventory availability. Starting to see requisitions cut for other purposes? Should be an investigation into the disappearance of tapes around here. Until the thief is caught, will continue audio-to-text transcriptions for redundancy. }} Category:Fallout 76 holodisks and notes ru:Психологическое освидетельствование: Уайатт Джонсон